Generally, it is known, that a user may interact with an electronic apparatus, such as a computer or a mobile device, by using a pointing device, e.g. a “mouse”. The user guides the mouse with his hand in a two-dimensional plane and the motion of the mouse results in motion of a virtual cursor on a two-dimensional display. A similar kind of interaction can be accomplished with a touchpad or with a joystick.
Another possibility for an interaction of a user with an electronic apparatus is provided by a touch display. In case of a touch display, a user's finger is moved in the plane in which the object of interest is situated.
These kinds of interaction are typically restricted to a two-dimensional world.
Although there exist techniques for interacting with an (electronic) apparatus, it is generally desirable to improve the interaction with an (electronic) apparatus.